Lethal Eloquence
by NightSociety
Summary: With a lethal kiss, I welcome the darkness with open arms. In order for my brother to live on… I shall become the evil by his side. M, human names used, AU, originally based on Servant of Evil
1. Inadequate

**My first story ever! I hope it is to your liking! This is largely based on the plot to Servant of Evil but I have added my own little flair to it. Or I at least tried (fail...) This is in Lovino's point of view because I enjoy writing about him. Why? Not sure.**

**The setting is around the medieval times in my fictional country of Cuore e L'anima which means 'heart and soul' in Italian.**

**Warnings: Death, blood, language, violence, Spamano in later chapters so leave now if you are against this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Servant of Evil**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Inadequate**

"My lord, it is time for you to wake up," I drew back the large curtains and sunlight flooded the room, causing my master to stir. He grumbled in annoyance, cursing the sun before pulling the covers over his head. I chuckled and a small smile crept across my face as I tied the curtains back.

"Master, you cannot simply sleep the day away. There are important matters that need to be taken care of," I opened the other set of curtains, keeping that amused smile on my face.

"They can be dealt with later. Just five more minutes," he groaned. "I need my sleep…!"

"My lord, you know I would but this is Her Majesty's command," I sighed lightly. "And I waited to finish my other tasks before coming to wake you. She will be expecting you any moment now."

"Lovino," my master sat up and tugged the silk blanket from his head, revealing his disheveled appearance, "stop with the formalities. You know how much I detest them, especially when it's coming from my own brother."

My young prince, or rather my brother, smiled at me then, his golden orbs shining as bright as his youth.

"Forgive me, sir. Force of habit," I stared at the floor, a sign of submission.

He sighed and placed his hands on my shoulders for me to look at him, "Stop it. Honestly, you worry too much about what Mother and the others will say. You're not a child anymore- you're a grown man! Whenever you're with me, we're on a first name basis, okay?"

"I know; you don't have to remind me, my lor- I mean, Feliciano," I nodded, moving to prepare his outfit for the day. I laid it neatly on the bed as I did every morning, almost mechanically.

"Then do it! I'm reminding you because you don't do it!" he laughed, slapping me on the back playfully. "Oh and I'll dress myself today. I know you're busy. So what's for breakfast, _fratello? _Is it good?"

I sighed to myself in relief at the name. I hadn't been acknowledged as his brother in so long…

"We have a lightly poached salmon with a delicate mint salad. There is also toast, scones, or French bread. Which would you care for this morning?" I replied monotonously.

"Hmm," he looked thoughtful and suddenly grinned. "Toast! All that fancy food gives me a stomachache…"

"Feliciano, I-" the name was like poison on my tongue. I wasn't supposed to speak it. It was forbidden.

It… burned.

"Yes?" he looked at me curiously. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'll tell Mother you're awake and I shall be waiting for you at the dining table shortly after," I bowed before taking my leave and kept my eyes downcast to avoid the reprimanding stare I knew Feliciano was giving me.

Seventeen years of servitude certainly made situations like these difficult to handle- either go against my younger brother who was prince or defy the basic principles I had been taught since infancy. I was nothing but an empty shell of my former self. Their method of enforcing rules was a bit too effective in my opinion.

Ah, but I mustn't forget… I have no opinion.

I have no voice.

All I am to do is to act as nothing more than a shadow and obey my prince, as every loyal servant should. A rather inadequate title for someone born of the same royal blood that runs through his veins. However, I cannot complain. I have no reason to.

I am with my brother.

That is all I ask for.

Arriving at the drawing room, I politely knocked on the door and waited for Her Majesty.

"Enter," was the reply and I slipped inside the room and bowed before her.

"Your Majesty, the young prince is awake. He shall be in the dining room momentarily," I announced, glancing at the queen every few moments.

"Thank you, Lovino. I'm so glad to have you here. You're the only one Feliciano seems to respond to," she smiled as she stood from her chair and made her way towards me. Her curls that cascaded down her back like an auburn waterfall rippled as she walked and her emerald eyes shimmered… just as mine did.

My mother, Annalisa, the queen of Cuore e L'anima, placed her hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner. It was as if looking in a mirror. I was the very image of this land's queen. But she did not see me in the same light, that much I knew was true despite her words of affection towards me.

"It is nothing worthy of your praise… I am simply doing what I have been told," I said, once again keeping my eyes downcast.

"And that is all we ask of you," she smiled. "And another thing, did you take your medication this morning? We can't keep sending you to the doctor knowing they can't help you."

"Yes, I have, as I do every morning. I have yet to forget, Your Majesty," I hoped adding her elite title would compensate for the short tone that had leaked into my voice. She constantly reminded me that the physicians were unable to cure what I had been born with.

"Very good," she nodded.

"If you'll excuse me, Your Majesty, I must wait for the young prince at the dining table," I headed towards the door and out of her gentle grasp.

"Lovino."

I turned to meet her gaze, to meet the eyes that were mine.

"I love you- so much," she treaded over the words carefully so that prying ears could not hear. "You realize why we had to do this, do you not? Please tell me you understand."

"I understand perfectly and with all due respect, I do not wish to be coddled. If I may speak freely, Your Highness, I have been forced to understand since childhood but even then I still question what has already been answered. My health complications are what prevented me from rising to the throne and to save the life of your oldest son and to preserve the kingdom, you made him servant to his youngest twin. Please, correct me if I am wrong," my skin burned as I felt my blood begin to boil instinctively.

"You are dismissed, Lovino," she looked away and out the window, more astonished than upset at my way of speaking to her.

I bowed once more and exited, hastily heading towards the dining room to serve my prince.

* * *

><p>Standing to his left, I waited for the prince to ask anything he might need, as every servant should. Other helpers were preparing coffee and tea, and were prepared to give whatever was desired.<p>

"Lovino, why don't you sit down next to me and have something to eat? I know you must be starving," Feliciano offered with a sincere smile as he bit into his toast.

And in reality, I was.

The small breakfast I made each morning as the sun barely peeked over the horizon had never been enough. The suggestion was more than tempting and it whispered in my head to agree.

"My lord, I couldn't possibly-"

"Feliciano, you know better than to offer a servant to sit at the table with us. If you continue this, they will forget their place and do as they please," the queen spat and never took her fiery green eyes off of me, even when she sat down at the head of the table. The other servants and I bowed in greeting to our queen.

"Thank you for your generous offer, my lord, but I must decline," I said in an almost hushed tone to appease the one we called mother.

My defiant side that I had been forced to retain for the past seventeen years was beginning to rear its ugly head but I withheld my tongue. Feliciano, on the other hand, argued on my behalf. A notion I appreciated but wished he hadn't done.

"Why can't he sit with us? He's my brother and he's your first born son! Please do not begin to tell me that your head has become so clouded with the luxury of nobility to dispute the claim that he, also, is of the royal family! Father would never-!"

"Your father was a coward who could not handle the pressures of ruling a kingdom and stepped down because of it. Now he hides in shame across the ocean and left you here with me to live a life of fortune. What could I possibly do to meet _your _expectations?" Mother's placid demeanor did not falter but her voice wavered with frustration and sarcasm.

Feliciano's eyes glowed with amber fire, "Allow Lovino to sit with us- to be a part of this family and assume the throne since it is, after all, his birthright."

"The decision was made long ago and is set in stone. You are to be king on your eighteenth birthday and then we will find you a suitable bride to take my place as queen," Mother started cutting into the salmon that Feliciano had yet to touch.

"What if I don't want to king? Let Lovino! He is the oldest!"

"You know very well why Lovino can't be king! If he were to become king and you threw away your inheritance to the throne, there would be no one left to rule! Everything would fall into chaos! Hear me out when I say this but Lovino is dying. With each passing day, his luck is living a shorter and shorter life. It's only a matter of time before-"

"I've heard enough! Lovino is just fine! He's healthy! He's alive! And if you don't want recognize that, then so be it but you will reap what you have sown," Feliciano growled. "Now if you'll excuse me, Mother, I'm afraid you'll be enjoying breakfast in solitude."

He swiftly left the table and stormed down the long corridor, beckoning me to follow him.

And I could only comply.

* * *

><p>"She makes me so sick sometimes!" Feliciano threw his hands up in frustration once we had reached his room and I closed the door behind me and remained by it. "I know she's our mother, but the way she views things just… ugh! I cannot even speak!"<p>

This caught me by surprise to say the least. Feliciano was hardly ever angry and ceased from expressing it if he was.

"My lord, you must try to calm down. She is your mother and the queen," I spoke out of term but Feliciano paid no mind. "You mustn't say such things."

"She is your mother, too," he corrected me.

"She disowned me, sir," I added.

"Ah, how can I forget? God forbid her having a servant as a son lest it scar the precious family name," Feliciano gazed out the window and into the country of Cuore e L'anima . He began breathing easier as he watched the villagers bustle about their everyday lives.

It… calmed him somehow. A flock of pigeons suddenly burst into flight by the window and fading into the distance with determination to reach their next destination.

"Lovino, do you ever wonder what it would be like to be a bird? Able to go and do whatever you please?" he asked, not turning from the window.

I would be lying if I said the question didn't catch me off guard, "I, um, never considered it, sir."

"I want to be a bird. This place is like a cage… I hate it here."

I wanted to say that I understood because I truly did. But I allowed him to have this moment to himself, to clear his head. A few minutes of comfortable silence was all that was needed before Feliciano could no longer bear it and spoke.

"Lovino," Feliciano turned to me, beaming. "Would you care to accompany me in visiting the town? We need to get of here."

"If that is what you wish of me, my lord. I shall go wherever you desire," was my automatic and involuntary response.

Feliciano raised an eyebrow at me.

I allowed a small smile begin to dance itself along my face, hesitant but gradually growing more confident in each step it took, "Of course. I'll get your horse ready."

"Leave it be. I need some exercise and I'm not going to get it that way. Besides, I feel all high and mighty when I'm on a horse. For once, I want to be just like everyone else," Feliciano began dressing into the clothes of the villagers, staying true to his words.

He laced his boots and spun around so I could observe all of him. After rotating twice, he smiled at me and took on the exaggerated posture of a noble, "Well? How do I look?"

I chuckled to myself.

"You look…" I paused for effect, knowing his dislike for it, "as common as they come, sir."

He rolled his eyes playfully and pulled on a cloak, "Hurry and get changed. We need to go before we are caught up in some other unnecessary business and I'd rather not deal with the queen."

* * *

><p>Children ran freely down the roads, mindful of the activity but still maintaining their reckless attitudes. Feliciano happily greeted everyone, and seemed pleased at the fact that they weren't noticing he was prince. He had made sure that he smiled warmly so has not to arouse suspicion due to his hooded appearance. He had planned this for so long.<p>

"Oh wow!" Feliciano exclaimed, asking a group of children if he could play football with them. This caught the attention of nearby townsfolk and they too, watched in amusement.

Feliciano waved me over to join but I shook my head, barely noticeable to those not paying attention. My brother continued reliving his childhood with those he wished he could be like again and not carry the weight of the kingdom on his shoulders.

And in all honesty… he deserved it.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please review and let me know if I should continue :)**

**Thanks for reading~!**

**-NightSociety**


	2. Caged

**Chapter two! Boo yah! Thanks to those who are showing support! I greatly appreciate it! Please enjoy this next installment~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Servant of Evil**

**Warnings: Spamano**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Caged**

Feliciano continued playing football with the children and kicked it to a boy before waving to me once more, insisting that I play. I declined again and simply watched them. Even though the hood of Feliciano's cloak had flown back, the villagers failed to realize their prince amongst them, thinking we were two men passing through their home. I, however, kept my face hidden and glanced at my brother knowingly.

He seemed to read the message and flipped the hood back over his head, never stopping in the game while doing so and ran to catch up with the other children.

I was suddenly grabbed roughly by a strong hand and attempted to pull it away but to no avail.

"Let go of me!" I growled but stopped short when I recognized the standard uniform of the royal guards and ceased to struggle.

"Hey! Release him! Now!" Feliciano ordered, tossing the ball to the ground.

"And just who do you think you are, filthy village rat?" a guard asked with a chortle.

"I believe I am your prince!" Feliciano tore the hood from his head and glared at the men.

Surprised murmurs rose in waves before dwindling in volume as those around bowed respectively, including the soldiers forcibly pushing me down and they followed suit.

"Prince Feliciano, you must return to the castle immediately," the soldier holding me reported. "Her Majesty commands it."

"Get your hands off of him," Feliciano's voice became dangerously low when he ripped the man's hand away and said man lowered his head apologetically.

"P-Prince Feliciano?" a child tugged on my brother's leg and I could hear his mother's words of protest.

"Yes?" Feliciano's gaze instantly melted into golden honey.

"Will you come and play with us again?" the boy wondered and in turn, a chorus of pleas for my brother to agree sprang up.

"Children! Children! Do not bother the prince with such insignificant requests," an elderly woman chastised. "He is far too busy to play games."

Feliciano smiled, "Nonsense, it would be my pleasure. I will come back as soon as I possibly can and we can finish our game."

The guards then escorted us back to the castle as cheers erupted from the group of children.

* * *

><p>A maid that was waiting for us at the entrance gate entered and exited the throne room after leading us there, cringing from the sheer wrath radiating off the queen. Two guards stood at attention on either side of the door, remaining expressionless as we stood in the center of the room.<p>

The queen spun on her heel and stormed towards us. A loud _smack _echoed throughout the room and Feliciano's cheek became a bright shade of red.

"You insolent, stupid boy!" she yelled. "How dare you run away? Do you realize the danger you put yourself in?"

"You can't keep me caged in here forever! We left the castle all the time when-" Feliciano retorted but was interrupted.

"And do you remember the consequences of that? Feliciano, you're my only son-"

"I'm seventeen years old! I'm not a child anymore!"

"Don't you take that tone with me! As long as I am queen, you are not to leave the castle grounds by any means!" her eyes blazed. "There are those out there who seek the throne and will do anything to get it! Even if that means killing you!"

"Well they can have it!" Feliciano charged out of the room and down the hall.

"And you," she turned her glare towards me and immediately struck my face. "You are supposed to protect the prince and yet you do nothing to stop him when he tries to leave!"

"With all due respect, Your Highness," I added a drop of venom to my words, "I am to do nothing but obey my prince and remain a shadow at his side. Is that not what you had them teach me?"

This earned me another slap on the same cheek and it was one I'll admit I deserved.

But I felt nothing.

"Get out of my sight," she headed to her seat at the throne.

I bowed and left.

* * *

><p>Knocking twice on the door, I waited patiently and received an answer I expected.<p>

"_Go away!"_

"My lord, I apologize for disturbing you," I said and the door immediately opened to show my flustered younger brother, his cheek still stained a brilliant red.

"No, it's fine. And remember, it's Feliciano," he sighed with a smile.

I nodded, ignoring the burning on my cheek. And, of course, Feliciano noticed.

"She hit you, too?"

"I deserved it."

"I somehow doubt that," he allowed me into his room. "I'm sorry about this. It's my fault. We never should've left in the first place."

"No. This was of my own doing. I freely went with you."

With a sigh, Feliciano returned to the window. His yearn to escape shone so brightly in his eyes it was almost palpable.

"I'm going for a walk. You are more than welcome to join me," Feliciano said, not tearing his gaze from the window.

I didn't speak.

"If you're too busy, then that's fine. I mean, I'll probably be all right on my own wandering the castle grounds… alone," he pouted a bit.

Here we go again with the guilt trips.

He sighed pretentiously, "It's just never the same without my brother-"

"Older brother," I interjected and his brow twitched in annoyance.

"You're only older by five minutes!"

"But older all the same."

Feliciano puffed his cheeks out in dissatisfaction and I openly laughed, something I hadn't done in what felt like years. He was so childish sometimes.

"I find nothing amusing! Forget it, I'm going for that walk and you can't come!" he stormed past me, taking a prideful stride out the door.

I lingered in the room, waiting for the prince to return as he always did when we had these playful banters every once in a blue moon.

3… 2… 1…

"Um, on second thought," Feliciano smiled sheepishly as he poked his head around the doorframe, "you can come. I hate being alone."

"You haven't changed," I smiled, following him out.

* * *

><p>The trees whispered our childhood to us as we sat underneath the towering oak, enjoying one another's company. The sea of grass tickled our legs as the wind blew gently across the land.<p>

"I miss these times," Feliciano sighed as he folded his hands behind his head and fell back into the grass. "We used to be able to come out here all the time. You'd think Mother would've been more protective of us when we were children instead of now."

"Times were simpler back then, my lord," I answered, forgetting to drop the formalities. "There weren't those out there trying to kill you."

Feliciano suddenly stared at me, his eyes scrutinizing my every move.

"What is it?" I was almost hesitant to ask.

"Are you happy, Lovino?" he wondered as his gaze intensified.

Lying would probably suit best-

"Answer me honestly because I know you won't," he added. "Are you truly happy?"

He wanted… the truth. And that alone was never easy.

"Yes," I answered after a few moments. "Yes, I am happy."

"But how?" he sat up, obviously exasperated with my response. "How can you be happy? You're a servant when you're meant to be a prince! You've been robbed of your title- of your rightful place in life and in our family! How can you say that you are happy?"

"I'm here with my little brother. I ask for nothing more. No matter what position I hold- whether it be prince or servant- I don't want to leave again. Ten years was far too long," I replied and Feliciano went quiet save for that small, sad smile on his face.

"I see… I remember…" he nodded slowly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mother, who are these people?" Feliciano asked as we approached a group of men who towered over us, eyeing me curiously and intently.<em>

_I narrowed my eyes at them and hid myself behind our mother, sticking out my tongue._

"_Such an insolent little boy, isn't he? Unfitting for a prince," one commented, raising an eyebrow._

"_He's a piece of work. You'll have your hands full," Mother brought me around to face them._

"_We've handled stubborn ones before. This one will be no different," the same one's face was like chiseled stone: expressionless and unmoving. He nodded towards me and the man flanking his right clasped onto my wrist._

"_You are to be a servant for the young prince and a fine servant you will be," the man who I assumed was their leader sneered at me._

"_I'm a prince, too!" I shot back, still trying to release myself._

"_Far from it."_

"_Let me go!" I cried, trying to wriggle free from the man's strong grip as he pulled me away from my family. "Mother! Make him let me go!"_

_But my mother did nothing. She simply stood there, her face blank and unloving. And her next words were what made me stop fighting altogether._

"_You are no longer my son. A son of the Vargas' will not be weak and sickly. You are nothing but a servant and will cease to have familial bonds with us."_

"_Mother! They're taking Lovino away! Do something!" Feliciano tugged on the hem of Mother's dress but her cold countenance did not waver. She didn't even spare him a glance._

"_Do not worry, my son. Lovino will be back," she replied._

* * *

><p>We were five years old the last time we saw each other. Far too young for any boy to understand what was truly happening. Our mother had disowned me and the entire time I was there the only thing that kept me going was my little brother and the chance that I was going to see him again.<p>

Ten years later, their intentions were not for us to be brothers but master and servant- nothing more. However, we never saw each other that way.

Even now, we still don't.

"Worst ten years of my life. And when you came back… you were so different," the smile on Feliciano's face didn't vacillate though his true emotions were screaming in his eyes.

The scars on my back burned with the memories.

He was right.

I had changed.

Each time I felt my old self beginning to fill the empty shell that was me, the scars were there to remind me of who I had become. An effective if not traumatic tactic to keep a stubborn boy such as myself from speaking out of term.

"I was always too afraid to ask you, but… what did they do to you over there? If you don't mind my asking, of course," Feliciano watched me.

I shuddered at the thought, "I'd… rather not say, my lord. Forgive me."

"It's fine. I understand. Learning to become a prince wasn't exactly charming either," he said with a small laugh. "It was so tedious! All those lessons were ridiculous! And it's Feliciano! I'm getting tired of reminding you!"

The light danced in his eyes as he laughed and I couldn't help but smile as I gazed up into the leaves as they danced on their perches. A comfortable silence had settled upon us again and this time, neither of us intended to break it.

The soft padding of urgent footsteps and crunching grass could be heard in the distance and Feliciano groaned, and was sure that we were going to get into trouble for sneaking off again.

"M-My lord! You must return to the castle at once!"

We turned and saw one of the maids rushing towards us, her face ashen and perturbed as she stopped feet in front of us.

"Whatever is the matter?" Feliciano asked.

"The queen requires your immediate presence. She says it's very important and would not tell me," she panted, placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Is everything all right?" Feliciano questioned.

"I cannot say, my lord," the maid replied.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Feliciano questioned as soon as we entered the throne room, catching the attention of everyone.<p>

"Feliciano, there you are. Sorry for calling you so suddenly," the queen rose from her seat, ignoring me.

My brother was quiet, waiting for her explanation with bated breath.

"I'm stepping down from the throne which means you will rise as the new king," she said simply, nonchalantly.

The world seemed to have fallen from beneath my brother's feet, "Y-You said… what? You're giving up, too? How can you do that? I don't want to be king!"

"You should be honored, my son. Many of your cousins would kill for this position," she sighed.

"Then save them the bloodshed and give it to them! What part of 'no' do you not seem to grasp? I do not wish to be king! I've been saying that for years now! There's no need to look surprised!" Feliciano retorted.

I could see that he wasn't able to think straight.

"We understand that but you must understand that if you don't become king, this land will fall into chaos! You are the only suitable heir!" our uncle, Cristiano, slammed his hands on the table.

"Send a letter to my father or something! I'm sure he'll be more than happy to rise to the throne again! And what about you, Uncle? Are you not eligible to become king?" Feliciano was desperate for an alternative- for anything to save him from becoming king.

"Feliciano! You have no choice! The decision was been made by your father and the council at the time of your birth and is official! _You are king!"_

Feliciano looked lost, "I'm not even eighteen yet…"

"It is time for you to grow up and assume your responsibilities, nephew," Cristiano sighed, placing his hand on Feliciano's shoulder. "I know it's hard but in times like these, we have no choice but to push through. You are no longer a child."

"Enough of this mindless chatter. Listen, Feliciano, I'll give you three weeks' time to gather your thoughts and enjoy what you love most because as king, your leisure time is cut into less than half," the queen raised an eyebrow in a frustrated manner.

Feliciano could only nod.

"And another thing, the annual festival will be held as a prior celebration of you becoming king. You will dance with the women we believe are suitable enough to be your bride," Annalisa added. "You don't have a problem with this, do you?"

"What does it matter? Even if I do, you'll ignore it and do as you please," Feliciano had a blank countenance.

"Glad you're beginning to see it our way. This is for the best. You're dismissed."

My brother left in haste and I followed in the same manner.

Feliciano fell into a seat in the drawing room and ran his hands in through his hair, "What am I to do…? I can't be king… Lovino, I'm not suited for this job… do you think I can do this?"

"I will remain by your side, Your Highness; until the very end. I do not doubt your abilities in the slightest," I bowed to the new king of Cuore e L'anima.

* * *

><p>Feliciano and I managed to find a day to ourselves, free from the tasks of a king and his servant. We travelled to the neighboring country of Terra di Dio, a mirthful country that knew nothing of the dangers lurking beyond its borders. Mother originally sent us to become allies with that country's king so he would assist us in the upcoming war with an English kingdom.<p>

However, I have a feeling that won't happen.

Knowing Feliciano, he'll more than likely spend this trip doing as he pleases.

"You do realize that she will be expecting a report from this land's king, do you not?" I asked as we neared the gates and my horse slowed down to a walk.

"You worry too much. If it brings you comfort, I will go to the king before spending the time freely," Feliciano smiled.

The two guards at the gate instantly drew their weapons, demanding who we were.

"I am Feliciano, prince of Cuore e L'anima and this is my brother Lovino," Feliciano replied and the guards lowered their weapons.

"Ah, yes, we have been expecting you, my lord. Forgive us for the rude introduction but we have been ordered to strengthen our security due to the English kingdom's advancements. But, if I may ask, my lord, what are you doing without your royal guards?" one soldier explained. "It isn't safe."

"Oh, I'll be fine. Lovino's here," Feliciano smiled and the guards looked skeptical.

"If you say so, my lord. Welcome to Terra di Dio," they then opened the gates and our horses trotted past them and into the busy town.

Excited whispers from the villagers filled the air and women giggled and blushed as we passed by. Feliciano smiled and waved as we neared the king's castle, confident. But he had always been one for crowds and hardly ever had stranger anxiety.

The giggles erupting from the groups of women caused my face to heat up significantly.

"_That's Prince Feliciano!"_

"_He's come a long way!"_

"_He's so handsome!"_

"_And so is his servant! You mustn't forget him!"_

I, for one, wasn't. I preferred to disappear into the back like a phantom, refraining from drawing attention to myself. This upcoming festival would be the absolute death of me…

"Lovino, why don't you go and explore for a bit? I can go on my own from here. I'll take your horse as well," Feliciano suggested, stopping just feet in front of me.

"Are you sure, my lord?" I blinked a few times in confusion as I dismounted.

"Of course. I'll be fine on my own from here. Go and have some fun," Feliciano then left, continuing his way towards the castle.

I sighed and began in the other direction, turning onto another road. Passing through what I assumed was the business district, the sound of music and laughter soon met my ears and being the curious creature I was, I followed it.

There I saw a man with brunette curls of hair and exuberant emerald eyes dancing in the center of the circle the crowd had formed, keeping rhythm as he moved gracefully and naturally. As the song finished, the man gave a bow, earning cheers and claps from those surrounding him.

Then, like a trickle of water overflowing to a spill, the group dispersed leaving the man to chat with the musicians. His eyes were suddenly on mine and I caught myself staring and I was positive my face was painted an embarrassing crimson.

"Hey there!" he waved, running up to me with the brightest smile I think I have ever seen. "I've never seen you around here before. Did you just move here?"

"N-No," I mentally smacked myself for stuttering. I wasn't some girl that was about to be courted by the man she loved. But why wouldn't my heart stop pounding? "I'm here with my prince who's seeking to become allies with the king here."

"Oh, yes, Feliciano, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, welcome to Terra di Dio!" he laughed.

His accent was not one from here. I assumed he was… Spanish?

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," he continued to grin and I was positive his face was hurting from continuing this. He held his hand for me to shake it.

I shook it, "Lovino Vargas."

"That's a nice name! It's nice to meet you, Lovino," Antonio somehow made my face darken to an impossible shade of red. "Would you like a tour of the town? I'll be more than happy to show you around!"

I didn't have to answer as I fell into stride beside the Spaniard with my heart thundering in my chest excitedly. And with each step I took, my tension eased and I even found myself laughing with him.

His laugh, his smile, his eyes… I adored everything about him.

I couldn't believe it…

I had fallen in love with this man.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Had a bit of Spamano in there that will escalate in further chapters :D<strong>

**Feedback is much appreciated and does not go unnoticed~**

**This is NightSociety signing out!**


	3. Reverie

**Third chapter! I hope it is to your liking! Thanks to all those who reviewed/favorited/alerted and for just reading in general! :D**

**Enjoy~**

**Warnings: Spamano and of course, a bit of an OOC Lovino. This is focusing more on the 'caring older brother' side of him that we hardly get to see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Servant of Evil plot (which this is now loosely based off of. I'm kinda straying a bit XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Reverie**

As we continued our walk, I learned that Antonio was the king's nephew and was living with said uncle until he was of age as the result of his parents dying during his early childhood. He enjoyed playing football, could hardly read the atmosphere, and spending his days taking walks. Oh, and he absolutely loved tomatoes.

He had gotten away with a few playful remarks which in turn made me insult him- that small aspect of the old me never managed to leave. And I was glad it didn't. I may be a servant but that didn't mean that I refrained from saying what was necessary (albeit inside my own head).

"So, Lovi," Antonio decided to shorten my name as if he had difficulty in pronouncing it, much to my dismay, "we've walked in circles around this town and spent quite a bit of time talking about my past and yet I know nothing about you but your name. Tell me, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I've told you, it's Lovino. And yes, I have a younger brother. We're twins, actually. However, I'm older by five minutes," I nodded, the answers just spilling out.

"Oh really? What is he like?" he asked, his eyes glowing with excitement.

"He's very… carefree and lazy and is a complete mess from time to time but is a good person altogether. He has a kind heart."

I didn't know why I was sharing this information with a man I met just hours ago. There was something that made him… comfortable to be around. I never expected myself to open myself up so easily.

"What's his name?"

"Feliciano," I replied and his reaction failed to surprise me.

His mouth fell agape slightly, "You mean the prince is your brother? And you're his…?"

"Servant? Yes," I replied airily.

"But why? You are of the royal family! And of the Vargas family, no less! You should be served, not serving!" a hint of anger was leaking into his voice.

"I'm dying," I replied simply as if that was a suffice answer. "Heart condition; the physicians can't do anything for me therefore I'm left to wait for a death that is inevitable. The queen didn't want the heir to the throne to be a sick boy who would eventually meet an early death so she chose my twin to assume the title of king. I was then disowned and sent off for ten years to learn how to become the perfect servant for a prince."

"That is just-! How can they do this to you?"

"Easy, they did it," I said dryly and unintentionally. "There's no sense in getting worked up about it. It's already been done and I've dealt with it for seventeen years. It hardly bothers me anymore."

"Still, how can a mother do that to her son?" Antonio was leading me up a hill that looked over the entire kingdom. And I inwardly admit that it was a sight to see.

"You're not the only one who thinks it wrong. Feliciano does, too, though he has no power to change it."

"But when he becomes king, surely he'll fix things, right?"

"I doubt it," I sighed, sitting next to him in the grass.

"What makes you think that?" Antonio's gaze deepened with his ever-growing curiosity.

"Despite his wishes against it, he'll be king. He won't have time to worry about the well-being of a lowly servant such as myself even if we are brothers. We won't have as much time to ourselves like we used to. And to be completely honest… I'm just fine with that."

"And to think I had you all figured out; yet here you are giving me another piece to an already complicated puzzle. You're a servant to your younger brother who doesn't want it but has taken the throne, which by the way, is rightfully yours, and you're saying you're satisfied with such a life? I don't know how you do it," Antonio laughed a little.

"You're just the king's nephew. Surely you have no responsibilities as of now," I added sarcastically.

"This is only temporary, I assure you. Uncle wants me to be more interested in the life of a noble but I have no desire for it. Like your brother, I want to live my life the way I want to and someday settle down with the one I love," he then looked at me with a different light in his eyes, one I couldn't figure out but one that I would never forget.

"That sounds like a good plan," I agreed, finding it so similar to what I desired for the future that was far beyond my reach.

* * *

><p>My eyes widened slightly as the sun began dipping below the horizon and the clusters of buildings and homes, the sky painting itself with a pallet of peach and orange. I shot up to my feet and hastily worked my way down the steep hill.<p>

"What's wrong?" Antonio quickly fell into step behind me.

"I'm extremely late. Feliciano must be worried sick about me," I quickened my pace, heading in the direction of the castle. It wasn't Feliciano that concerned me. It was the queen. If we were late-

"Will I see you again?"

Those words made me stop in my tracks. They made me stop breathing altogether and my heart jump in my throat. He… wanted to see me again? And the question sounded so desperate… pleading.

"I… I can't say. I don't know how often Feliciano will be making trips here and I doubt I'll have a chance of coming on my own," I pursed my lips as my heart thrummed inside my chest.

"Oh," Antonio's shoulders slumped a little.

"Surely you have other friends, don't you? You're the king's nephew. I'd be fairly surprised if you didn't," I scoffed a little. "You shouldn't have to waste your time with someone of my position."

"No one but the arrogant nobles; and I hardly consider them friends let alone human beings," Antonio whispered the last sentence to me with the vigilance of a secret. "Besides, I like you and you are a person I feel I can trust."

"You hardly know me," I rolled my eyes.

He laughed quietly, "My uncle has hundreds people shoved under his nose every day and each time it becomes easier and easier to tell those who are telling the truth… and those who aren't. Their facial expressions give them away instantaneously and yours is… just like the sun. I found myself gazing too long at times today."

I then looked away, my eyes downcast and mesmerized by the swaying blades of grass.

"My flattery makes you uncomfortable," Antonio said with uncertain confidence.

"No…" I trailed off, attempting to find any sort of excuse for my behavior and not making eye contact. How did he keep doing this to me? He made me reconsider everything I said, everything I believed in…

"Compliments in your family are usually for someone else- the younger brother. I can relate. I know what it's like to live forever in the shadows, unnoticed by all. It's my cousins who are the cause of this, nonetheless, I understand."

And he, for once today, was right.

I wanted to say my thanks but found that I couldn't speak (not that I was afraid to because I wasn't). As the blush crept across my cheeks, my thoughts had been begun drifting somewhere else… to the festival. Should I invite him? No, that wouldn't please the others. Feliciano could possibly care less, but…

"Lovi? You okay?" Antonio raised an eyebrow at me, pulling me out of my consuming thoughts.

"I'm fine. I really must be going now. The prince will be expecting me at any moment and if anything, he's probably out searching for me. If you will, my lord, please excuse me," I cursed the formalities in my head. They didn't suit him in the slightest.

"Just Antonio. I consider myself no different than you, my dear sweet Lovi," Antonio then grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly, leaving it to tingle sweetly.

"It's Lovino, idiot…" I turned an annoying crimson.

"When can I see you again? Name any time that suits you best," he murmured across my hand and released it.

"Two days from now at midnight," I replied and spun on my heel, waving a final farewell and continuing my way back towards the castle.

When I arrived there, however, Feliciano wasn't waiting for me as I thought he would. Our horses were out front so I assumed they must be finishing soon. After giving my identity to the guards, I was allowed inside and scanned the area for my prince, trying to decide which room to enter first. Without having to spend too much time dwelling on it, the sound of Feliciano's voice drew my attention and I immediately followed it.

It was muffled due to closed doors but it was unmistakably Feliciano's voice. I knocked on the door and it opened, leading to what I supposed was the drawing room. There was King Matteo, Feliciano (as one would've guessed) and a man I did not recognize who was sitting quietly beside my brother and the king.

His hair was a golden blonde and sleeked back and oceanic eyes that were stoic and serious. His clothes were foreign to me and I eyed him warily. He wasn't from here and I didn't trust him.

"Lovino! You're back!" Feliciano grinned. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, my lord," I nodded, not taking my eyes off the third man in the room.

"Great! You came just in time. We're done!" Feliciano said gleefully and his eyes sparkled as he averted his gaze, looking at the unknown man with profound fondness. "Oh and this is Ludwig Bielschmidt. He's the king's friend from Germany!"

The blonde man nodded to me in greeting and I did the same.

Ludwig, huh?

Interesting.

By the way Feliciano was looking at this man… could Ludwig have won his heart like Antonio won mine? My nose sort of wrinkled in disapproval; there was something about the German I didn't like. Don't get me wrong- I didn't hate him. Something about the man just had me chewing on the inside of my cheek with tension.

"My lord, our horses are waiting outside for us. Were you planning on heading back home? If so, we need to leave now. The sun is beginning to descend on the horizon," I reported.

"Right; I suppose I lost track of the time again," Feliciano sighed before saying goodbye to the king and Ludwig. He then left the room with me close behind him.

And we were off, our horses in a near sprint to make it back home before nightfall or it became too late.

* * *

><p>"What did the queen say?" I questioned as I pulled out Feliciano's nightwear.<p>

"Nothing of importance. She was pleased that we're now allies with King Matteo and that she was about to send the entire royal guard after us if we hadn't arrived much sooner. Then she went on and on about the festival. I can't remember much else," Feliciano replied, sitting on his bed and kicking his legs back and forth. "I wasn't really paying attention."

I nodded, "As to be expected."

"So Lovino, what did you do in your spare time?"

"I…" starting with a tentative tone wasn't envisioned and I cleared my throat before continuing, "I met someone and we walked around for most of the day."

"Really?" Feliciano bounded from the bed. "Who? What's he or she like? Are they nice? Are they good-looking? Are they kind? Are they funny? Are they smart?"

I felt no need to answer those questions aloud for I already knew the answer.

Antonio was all those things.

"What's their name?" Feliciano repeated, his anticipation getting the better of him.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," I replied. Couldn't he have had a shorter name?

"Wow, the nephew of King Matteo? How unexpected!" Feliciano smiled. "Matteo mentioned something about him roaming the kingdom and that he was sorry I couldn't meet him or something. Matteo said that Antonio didn't want any involvement in noble life- not that I hold him accountable, of course. I can hardly stand it myself."

"He's quite the character," I chuckled to myself, envisioning Antonio's bright smile and stunning eyes as I turned around so Feliciano could change. That man was all I had my mind on nowadays. He was a sweet distraction- my sweet reverie.

"Ludwig is too," Feliciano crawled into bed with a small yawn. "He's serious and likes to keep things neat and organized but is a nice guy. I like him a lot."

Feliciano's words were slurring together as sleep began pulling him into its welcoming embrace.

"Lovino…" he drawled as I reached for the candle on the bedside table.

"Yes?"

"Stay with me… until I fall asleep," a sigh escaped his lips when he struggled to keep his eyes open for a few seconds longer.

"As you wish, my lord," I nodded, placing the candle back down.

"It's Feliciano," and his eyes slipped closed and the only sounds were his soft snores.

"_Buona notte, il mio fratellino," _I whispered, took the candle and exited, joining the other servants in making early preparations for the festival.

What could I have possibly been thinking? Here I was, telling Feliciano everything about Antonio and I had made arrangements to meet up with him two nights from now. I would need to tread carefully. Thin ice weakens with each step.

* * *

><p>"Lovino! You're here!" Antonio grinned, pulling me into a hug. "I wasn't expecting to see you until tonight."<p>

"Feliciano is here on important business again," I answered, not fighting him to release me but also not hugging him back with the same vigor.

"_Perfecto!" _that grin kept his face alight. His attention was then caught by the sound of distant music and the twinkle in his eyes was one I knew.

"I don't think so," I immediately rejected.

"Oh, please, Lovi? Just one dance!"

"No means no. I don't dance!"

"Of course you do! It's just one little dance!" Antonio pled.

"No."

"_Por favor?" _his eyes watered with false tears. "For me?"

Why must he torment me with his native language? I despised the weak feeling it gave me.

"Fine, just one," I sighed and he dragged me towards the town square.

The crowd was fairly large when we reached the area and a rough circle had been formed around the couples already dancing. We waited patiently (with reluctance on my part) for our turn. Though it came too soon for my liking, the next song played and much to my dismay, it was fast paced and one I was certain I could not keep up with.

Antonio made his way through the gathering with me in tow, joining the same couples that were there for the song before. Now I was definitely reconsidering this.

"Antonio, I'll make a fool out of myself. I can't dance, Feliciano is the only one who can," I murmured.

"Just follow my lead and you'll be fine," Antonio whispered in my ear as he took my hand and his other on the small of my back.

I gulped.

Perfect…

Before I knew it, Antonio was already taking the first step and I stumbled awkwardly along with him. He laughed at this but refused to let me go and continued. I had no words to describe my absolute embarrassment as the song progressed and even though I was beginning to catch on with the rhythm, I failed to remember steps and stepped on Antonio's feet more times than I can count.

The crowd evidently found this amusing and cheered and clapped along with us. A few of them were even laughing. New couples started to join in, making me feel more anxious than I already was but the Spaniard I was dancing with eased my comfort with his emerald orbs and winning smile.

Antonio brought me close as the song ended, grinning wildly.

* * *

><p>"Lovino, are you sure you're well? You've not been yourself for a while now," one of the maids asked me as I entered the kitchen with supplies for tonight's dinner. She did not look up from her work of mincing the vegetables when she questioned me.<p>

"Oh, I'm fine. No need to worry, Clara. It's been a long month, that's all, what with the festival preparations, Feliciano learning to become king and-"

"Does it have something to do with that boy you've been meeting in the middle of the night?" she had a playful glint in her coffee eyes. Clara glanced at me once with a knowing smile.

I froze for the slightest second, having intentions to gather my now scattered and hazy thoughts, "H-How do you know about that?"

"How can I possibly word this? You're glowing, Lovino. I've never seen you happier- not once in the time I've worked for this family," Clara answered over the chopping of the knife on the cutting board.

"Is it honestly that obvious?" I wondered quietly. "And how did you see?"

It couldn't have been! I made sure that I hadn't been seen by anyone in my disappearances.

"To those not paying attention and rest assured that I am the only one who has," Clara finished cutting the carrots and moved on to the potatoes.

"I'd like to keep it that way, if you don't mind," I ran a hand through my hair.

"Of course," she nodded and smirked. "But I must ask… are you two _intimate?"_

I stumbled over my words, trying to form a coherent sentence.

"I'm only teasing, Lovino. Just be careful, will you? I have found a great friend in you and it would be such a pity to see you hurt," Clara's smile was sincere this time.

"You know me," I made my way to leave.

"That's exactly why I'm worried," Clara winked and looked back down at her task. "Be careful tonight. That's all I ask. And be sure that you aren't too distracted with this boy that you start lacking on your daily chores. People start noticing. Even little Feliciano- he may be naïve but he's not a complete idiot."

That much I knew for certain.

* * *

><p>"Antonio? Are you here?" I called out into the night, the wind carrying my whisper further. I scanned the area, "Where are you? This is no time to play games."<p>

I heard a small laugh erupt from behind a tree and Antonio appeared, removing the hood from his head, "Don't worry, I'm here. I was beginning to wonder if you would show up or had abandoned me for someone else."

He kissed me lightly, tenderly- those that left me breathless yet wanting more. I sighed softly in content and he kissed my head, embracing me warmly. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity prior to taking my hand and pulling towards the forest surrounding the castle grounds.

"Follow me," he grinned.

"Where are we going? You know I have to be back before dawn!" I whispered harshly.

"Don't worry, you will be, Lovi."

We travelled further and further into the foliage until we came to a clearing that had a small cottage built in the center. We went inside and it was warm, surprisingly so.

"Did you build this?" I asked, looking around and admiring the simplicity of the lodge that had only the basic necessities. I enjoyed it.

"Yup. All on my own. This is where I come if I want to escape the town. It's suffocating at times," Antonio nodded, admiring his work with pride. He then removed my cloak for me along with his and draped them over a chair. "Please, take a seat."

He joined me on the single bed and gazed at me, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, I'm fine," I replied.

He nodded once.

There was a comfortable silence between us and it was broken when Antonio placed his hand on mine.

"Lovi," he started delicately, "have you ever thought of leaving your family and settling down somewhere? Maybe out in the country?"

"More often than not," was my answer. "Why do you ask?"

"I know this may sound sudden but I can't take it anymore. What do you think of coming with me? We'll both leave and start our own life together," Antonio suggested with a hopeful twinkle in his eyes.

Was he really asking me this?

It sounded far too good to be true.

He waited for my reply longingly, his eyes betraying nothing.

"I accept," I let the smallest of smiles fall on my face.

His eyes became the shimmering emerald I loved as he exclaimed his happiness in Spanish and kissed me again. This time was different. It was deeper and fervent but still withheld tender touches. I melted into it instantly, closing my eyes. My arms wrapped around his neck and my hands wove into his brunette curls of hair.

I felt him slowly push me down onto my back, our lips never breaking.

We parted for a single breath and his eyes were hazy with love and yearning. He left trails of feather kisses along my jawline and whispered into my ear, _"Te amo."_

"_Ti amo troppo," _I murmured as our lips met again.

I then lost myself within a night of passion with the man I loved and would love even more.

* * *

><p>Stirring from my sleep, I could feel someone's arms firmly holding me, protecting me. The sunlight trickling into the room was warm and inviting, making Antonio's face more beautiful than it already was.<p>

Wait.

I was with Antonio the entire night?

Oh no.

"Antonio," I shook his shoulder. "Antonio, wake up."

"Mmm… five more minutes, Lovi," he nuzzled into my hair.

"Antonio, I'm late. I have to go," I sat up and out of his arms. Nearly jumping out of bed, I quickly dressed myself and threw my cloak on.

Catching the look from Antonio, I moved towards him and he brought me as close as possible. I listened to the strong thundering of his heart that overpowered and echoed in harmony with mine.

"I'll come back as soon as I can," I tried to reassure him. "I promise."

He kissed me and reluctantly pulled away, _"Te amo."_

"_Ti amo," _I gave him a small smile as I left, breaking out into a full sprint down the path.

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Clara whispered starkly. "I've been covering for you since dawn! Where in God's name have you been?"<p>

I tossed her a knowing glance while catching my breath.

"Lovino, you are pushing your luck too far! The queen isn't too pleased with you right now," Clara sighed.

"When has she ever been?" I removed my cloak.

"True as that may be, you don't want to suffer the consequences. Not only that, Feliciano was about to send the entire cavalry to search for you. He's worried sick," Clara then placed a pill in my hand.

My medication.

I completely forgot.

"We don't need you lying on your death bed because you neglected your medication," Clara smiled though my brow furrowed in disgust for it.

I chewed the pill quickly, nearly gagging in the process, and she handed me a cup of water that I greedily drank.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the taste," I nodded my thanks to her.

She took the cup from me and had a slight smirk, "Where would you be without me?"

"Probably six feet under," I let out a bitter chuckle. "But even with the medication-"

"Don't talk like that," she growled. "You're just fine. Keep taking your medicine and you won't have any problems."

If she only knew…

"If you'll excuse me, I must return to work and you need to report to Feliciano before he has the kingdom search for you," Clara retreated to the kitchen. "Oh and you may want to get cleaned up first. No need for unnecessary questions."

With a sigh, I started towards the throne room after bathing. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door. Almost immediately it opened and I stepped inside. Feliciano's eyes widened upon seeing me and he grabbed my shoulders.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick! Are you hurt? Any injuries? Did someone attack you? Was it an animal?"

"I went to Terra di Dio," I replied.

The queen interjected, "Why on God's green earth were you over there?"

"I had to get more ingredients for our cooks. It was at their request. I apologize for making you worry, my lord. By the time I was ready to leave, it was nightfall," I explained, the lie searing on my tongue.

"That doesn't matter, as long as you're safe. You're my brother, I would hate to see if something happened to you," Feliciano smiled, hugging me.

"Feliciano, you have more important problems to worry about than the safety of a mere servant. He has many of his own tasks to finish such as the festival," the queen raised an eyebrow.

My brother rolled his eyes before releasing and remained by my side.

"Lovino, this place must be spotless. King Matteo needs nothing but perfection out of this and I want to make sure he gets it, am I clear?" she narrowed her eyes at me, glaring daggers.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I will see to it immediately," I gave a small bow.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo Spamano~ One of my many loves.<strong>

**Was it to your liking? I hope so!**

**Drop a review or favorite/alert and let me know! Honestly, they help with inspiration.**

**Hopefully I didn't butcher the Italian too bad but I'm not using Google Translate so that counts for something, doesn't it? /shot.**

**Here are the translations:**

__Buona notte, il mio fratellino_-_ Goodnight, my little brother

_Ti amo (troppo)- _I love you (too)

**Oh and please let me know if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes and I shall fix them right away (This is, after all, unbeta'd)**

**Thanks again!**

**This is NightSociety signing out!**


	4. Pain and Love

**I apologize for the shortness of this one but it was rather necessary XD Please forgive me. I hope you enjoy anyway!**

**Warnings: Spamano and other things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Servant of Evil plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Pain and Love**

I was told to leave shortly after I had received my orders but Feliciano clasped onto my wrist and whispered to me, "I need to talk to you- tonight."

I nodded and Feliciano released me with a smile. With a sliver of a smile, I returned it and joined Clara in the kitchen to aid in other preparations.

* * *

><p>"Lovino… can I ask you something?" Feliciano had a confused look on his face and it was also one of deep thought.<p>

"Of course" I moved about to prepare the room for the night. I pulled the curtains closed, the moon's glow only peeking in from underneath.

"How do you know if you're in love?" there was a look in his eyes… it was the same one he gave Ludwig when we visited Terra di Dio.

"Well," I began, almost cautiously, "it's hard to explain, my lord. There truly are no words to describe it. It's wonderful though- or so I've heard."

I couldn't keep slipping up like this!

If word got out about mine and Antonio's relationship… execution would be inevitable.

"I see," Feliciano nodded.

"If I may, why do you ask?" my eyes flicked over to meet his amber ones.

"Oh, no particular reason. I was just wondering because… when I meet my bride I want to know if it's true love or not," he rested his head on the pillow. "I don't want to marry someone who doesn't love me for who I am."

He was lying.

It was clear that he had no interest in the women that were seeking to marry him. In fact, he could probably care less. Ludwig was the one who caught his eye, who stole his heart away from the very start.

I knew what he was going through all too well.

"Lovino…" his hand on my arm focused my attention to him.

"Yes?"

"Will you sing me a lullaby? The one that Mother used to sing to us when we were little," Feliciano's smile was beseeching.

I was silent. Though the queen was never directing it at me, I still felt that she loved me the same as Feliciano when she sang to us every night- I felt that Feliciano and I were equal and both worthy of her love. Even after I was sent away, that glimmer of hope never seemed to die down.

"Feliciano, I-"

"Please?"

I took a deep breath.

"_Io sono qui, dai non piangere._

_Stringiti a me più che puoi._

_Io ti proteggerò non temere, non piangere sono quà._

_Ci sono io e d'ora in poi fra le mie braccia al caldo dormirai._

_Il nostro nodo non si scioglie, nessuno mai lo farà._

_Perchè tu sarai nel mio cuore se da adesso in poi per sempre ci sarai._

_Sei dentro me e chi mi dice no non sà che ci sarai sempre…_

_Sempre…"_

I whispered the last verse as Feliciano was lulled into sleep, a smile gracing his lips. Taking the candle in my hand, I made my way to the door, _"Sogni d'oro, fratellino." _And I exited.

* * *

><p>"The king! The king of Terra di Dio is here!" a man from outside shouted and Feliciano sighed.<p>

The other villagers scrambled around in excitement as the group of guards surrounding the king advanced towards the town. King Matteo waved at the villagers happily, a beaming smile on his face- one that was akin to Antonio's.

As said man entered my thoughts, I looked around for him but found that he wasn't there.

I felt heart drop a little.

"King Matteo, you're most welcome," the queen smiled as the king dismounted from his horse.

"Queen Annalisa, thank you for having me. I apologize that my nephew couldn't be here today. He said he had more important things to take care of," Matteo returned the smile and moved on to greeting the others.

The festival soon started and music filled the air along with laughter that joined together in one mellifluous symphony.

Standing beside Clara like phantoms in the back of the crowd, we watched Feliciano dance with the second 'suitable' woman to be his bride of the evening. Feliciano kept up that content façade upon his face though I knew on the inside he was practically screaming.

"He seems happy. Hopefully he'll choose a girl that isn't too insufferable. These girls seem nice enough, however," Clara commented quietly, never taking her eyes off of my brother.

I nodded, "But he is to be king. It will be difficult to tell whose love is true and whose is not."

"True."

The song soon ended and with a new song came a new girl- the last one to dance with him. She smiled lovingly as she curtsied to my brother, "My lord, it is such a pleasure to meet you. My name is Milena Biachi."

Feliciano gave a slight bow out of respect, "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Milena."

She smiled again before taking his hand and followed Feliciano's lead. She had chestnut hair, skin that had an olive tint and sparkling azure eyes that reflected the ocean- something rare to see around this area. They danced graciously about the floor, and I began to think that Milena wouldn't be as unbearable as those others.

"It seems that Feliciano's found his bride," Clara looked up at me then.

I could only nod, refraining from making eye contact while suddenly becoming concerned about my brother's relationship with Ludwig (if there even was one at all). I knew that Feliciano was not one to forget about the man he fell in love with instantly. What could he possibly do if he was bound to this girl? Well, it _is _a long journey from bended knee to the alter; so much could go wrong in that short amount of time.

And even with that being so, the queen would force them to marry anyway.

Then they would have to produce a male heir- a requirement that was much close than it seemed.

The queen was muttering to King Matteo and he nodded, showing his approval of what I assumed was the marriage between Feliciano and Milena.

My brother seemed to have caught this and there was a darker look in his eyes, showing his obvious displeasure about being coerced into a marriage he did not want. As if he needed anything else to be added onto an already stressful list of things to do. It was starting to take its toll.

I quickly retreated to the refreshments table, preparing drinks for those who might need them- I wanted to do something that would keep my mind from straying anywhere else. Especially Antonio. No matter what I was doing, he always crept his way in my thoughts.

While I was distracted, someone abruptly grabbed my wrist, pulling me away from the table and up the stairs where there was no one but us. And all during this I could not see this person's face, causing me to struggle even more. But this man's grip was strong and refused to let me go.

Only when we were on the balcony did he release me and I stumbled back from me pulling away so roughly.

"Just who do you think you are-?" I stopped my outburst when I saw Antonio's glorious grin.

"Lovi! _Mi amor!" _he whispered, that grin still painted onto his face.

"You came," I said quietly though loud enough for him to hear.

"Of course I came," Antonio smiled. "I was invited after all."

"But Matteo said you had more important things to take care of."

"I needed to figure out a way to see you without being caught," he replied.

"And grabbing me in the middle of a party was your plan?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well no one saw…" he mumbled with a childish pout and took my hands into his and placed butterfly kisses on them. "I just wanted to see you again."

Blushing slightly as he caressed my face, his lips met mine and I showed no protest.

"Lovino!" a stern voice shouted that wrenched us from our short lived bliss and my eyes widened a fraction.

Feliciano was standing there, eyes blazing and arms crossed as he leaned against the doorjamb, "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing," I replied, my eyes drifting to the floor.

"Exactly. Now I suggest you get back in there and do as you're supposed to," he ordered and though this surprised me greatly, I nodded and bid a quick farewell to Antonio, hurrying down the stairs and out of Feliciano's way.

* * *

><p>"That was Matteo's nephew you were with tonight, wasn't it, Lovino?" Feliciano asked as soon as we were alone for the night as he was sitting on his bed. Milena had returned to her home country to prepare for the marriage that would be taking place here in the next month or so.<p>

"Yes," I answered, not making eye contact as I moved about the room.

"Lovino, look at me when I am talking to you," his voice was almost a growl, compelling me to do so. "No wonder you've been so eager to go out this past month. You've been seeing him. Have you lain with him?"

My heart skipped two beats and I remained silent.

"I'll take that as a yes," Feliciano then stood and moved towards me, fixing my shirt that had gotten wrinkled a bit during the festival. He continued doing so, seeming to be concentrated on it, "I have something I need you to do for me."

I waited with my heart pounding like war drums in my ears.

"I want you to get rid of him."

"I-I- what?" I couldn't form an articulate sentence. My head was spinning and now my chest was tightening with my lividly beating heart.

"I'm sorry, did I stutter? Let me try again," he said sardonically and cleared his throat; "I want him dead."

"But- but why?"

"He'll tear us apart, don't you understand that? We'll never get to see each other anymore. You'll run away with him and I'll never see you again. That's why I gave up on Ludwig because I knew that if I continued loving him, I wouldn't want to stay anymore either," Feliciano explained. "I'm doing this for us- we're brothers and nothing and no one is going to change that."

I couldn't believe this.

I… had no words except for the ones that were chasing each other inside my own head, begging me to say something- to get me out of this mess. But I had choked.

"Now, hear me out on this: if you don't get rid of him within the next week or so, I'll have someone take care of him personally and I can guarantee you that it won't be painless or quick. Nonetheless, you know better than to go against your prince or rather your king so I suggest you do as I have asked. Remember, this is for your own good. I'm trying to protect you, too. If word about your relationship with Antonio ever reached the nobles, there would be execution without trial."

"Feliciano, I-"

"Keep the formalities. You won't be considered my brother until I see his blood on your hands. And I mean that in a literal sense as well," he replied coolly.

I couldn't stop the tears from pricking my eyes and bowed to keep them hidden from his prying eyes, "Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it's kinda going back and forth between Servant of Evil but I'm not done yet so there's much more to be revealed.<strong>

**Translations:**

_The song Lovino was singing is the Italian verison of "You'll be in My Heart" by Phil Collins._

__"Sogni d'oro, fratellino."-__ "Sweet dreams, little brother."

**Please review! Please? They're love.**

**Thanks for reading! See you all next chapter!**

**-NightSociety**


	5. Sacrament of Tears

**Chapter five! I hope you enjoy! It's shorter than the others but I could only go so far with this ^_^;**

**Warnings: Death and slight Spamano**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Sacrament of Tears**

I was still in bed long after the sun had revealed itself over the horizon. My brother's- no, my _king's-_ orders were still haunting my mind like the plague, infecting my every single thought. I couldn't think straight let alone even consider doing anything for the day.

What was I to do…?

_You have one week to get the job done but I would prefer it to be taken care of sooner._

Feliciano had told me to leave after that.

I was once again confronted with the same issue: defy the king or kill the one I loved. Both could result in execution- a fate I would rather avoid at all costs… maybe Antonio and I could leave together. That was what we both wanted, right? To start our own life together?

But knowing Feliciano he would probably have someone keeping a close eye on me to make sure I did as I was told.

Damn it all…

How could he do this to me?

We're brothers- flesh and blood!

I growled lowly as my brother's apparent jealousy fueled my anger.

He figured if he couldn't be happy, then no one else could.

He was selfish! Not to mention childish!

However, no matter if the anger and jealousy was eating away at our relationship, I still found that I could not bring myself to hate my brother. It was impossible despite what he's done.

This time I would not be following orders.

I wouldn't kill Antonio.

I just had to warn him before the week was over.

The sound of my doorknob turning caught my attention and I warily gazed at it, sighing in relief when it was only Clara. Her eyes widened a bit before stepping into the room and whispering brusquely at me, "What in the world are you still doing in bed? Feliciano is waiting for you!"

So he was expecting me after all.

I slipped out of bed mechanically, telling Clara my thanks and proceeded in getting ready for the day. She nodded and murmured "hurry" before leaving.

* * *

><p>"There you are, Lovino. I was beginning to wonder if you would bother showing up," Feliciano raised an eyebrow and a chastising tone.<p>

"Forgive me, my lord. It won't happen again," I bowed apologetically and mortified.

"It's not like you've done it before so I'll let you off this one time," Feliciano turned his attention away from me.

I nodded.

He then threw me a glance that repeated his orders from last night to me silently and I lowered my eyes to the floor, biting my lip to the point where it nearly drew blood.

And I nodded again, confirming that I was going to carry out his command (or so he thought).

* * *

><p>The week was almost up and I had yet to tell Antonio of his impending death. Feliciano had been keeping a close eye on me and even when he did look away, I could feel those of his subordinates.<p>

"Lovino? Are you feeling well?" Clara wondered. "Did you take your medicine this morning?"

"…I'm fine," I responded after a few moments.

"Lovino, don't lie to me," she scolded.

"I said I'm fine, Clara," my voice was shorter than I intended.

"You always do when you're hiding something. Lovino, you're like my little brother. I care about you and I want to know what's bothering you," she sighed but then looked at me and spoke in a much softer tone, one that was full of concern as well. "Did Feliciano find out about Antonio?"

I could only nod, not paying attention to what I was doing as I cut the potatoes. I was seeing the knife stained with the red substance of the life I was told to take. Slamming the utensil down on the cutting board, I sighed heavily and in frustration.

"Lovino, what happened?" Clara asked, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Feliciano, he…" I tried to gather my thoughts, "He ordered me to kill Antonio."

"W-What?" she gasped quietly. "Why?"

I shouldn't have been telling her this in the first place but the answers kept spilling out like a persistent river with a clear path ahead of it.

"He said that it would ruin our relationship- that he would tear us apart. He gave up on his true love so that we wouldn't have to leave one another and remain close as brothers. He's afraid that I'll run away and be with Antonio and never see him again," I explained, my throat constricting from the raw emotions.

"I don't believe this…" she whispered.

"I don't believe it either and I was there," I was leaning on the counter for support.

"But Feliciano is such a kind young man! I can't understand why he would do this- even if it is for the sake of staying as brothers!" Clara gave a small laugh of incredulity.

"The order's been given…" I trailed off, staring at the floor with disinterest.

"Lovino, please tell me you're not going to do this! Please!" she grabbed my shoulders firmly, shaking me a bit. Her russet eyes were clear with desperation. "You'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

Holding onto her wrists, I slowly pulled her hands off and gave what I assumed was a reassuring smile, "Don't worry; I won't be following orders this time. I am going to warn him. I don't have much time though. My deadline is almost up."

"Please be careful."

"Always am."

I would have to go tonight if I wanted to rescue him. Maybe we could both leave at the same time and escape this hell we call our home. Succeeding in this endeavor was probably slight but we had to try. When I was certain that Feliciano was asleep for the night, I pulled on my cloak and climbed out my window, carefully scaling down the vines that had crept up the side of the castle.

Climbing up the single tree growing on the castle grounds, I jumped from a tree branch that extended over the wall surrounding the area and landed softly on my feet. I disappeared into the night, following the secret path I always took to see Antonio.

* * *

><p>With quiet knocks on the door, I glanced around the desolate streets of Terra di Dio. He wasn't at the cottage in the forest so the small house he owned in the town was the only other option. My attention was brought back when the door opened and Antonio had brought me into a bone crushing hug, running his fingers through my hair.<p>

"Oh Lovi, I thought I was never going to see you again!" he whispered with relief in my ear. He kissed my head and my body tingled with the sense of completion. He took me inside, all the while not letting me go. "Is Feliciano here to talk with my uncle again?"

"Antonio, listen to me," I pushed myself away so that I could make eye contact with him. "We have to get out of here. You're in danger."

"Danger? What's going on, Lovi?" he wondered.

"I don't have time to explain. We have to go!"

He raised an eyebrow as calm knocks could be heard from the door along with a deep, commanding voice, "Antonio Carriedo, we have a message from the king."

"This late at night? I wonder what he could want…" he made his way to answer it before I clutched onto his wrist firmly, my eyes illustrating my desperation.

"Don't answer the door! I beg of you!"

"Lovi, calm down. I'm sure everything's fine. Just wait in the other room," he said, nudging me into what I assumed was his room.

"Antonio, please listen to me-"

"Lovi," he kissed my head. "I'll be fine. It's only a message from my uncle."

He closed the door, leaving it ajar to where I could simply peek through. And I watched with anxiety and a pounding heart. Antonio opened the door and two men stepped inside, both wearing the attire of Terra di Dio's royal guards. One handed him an envelope and he opened it, scanning over the words carefully.

I blinked in confusion.

Could I have been wrong?

Surely not!

Just as he finished, I saw a streak of red liquid shoot from Antonio's chest as the sound of piercing flesh could be heard. Antonio's body fell to the ground with a sickening thud and the sound of Antonio choking on his own blood filled the room. I covered my mouth with my hand as I attempted to control my erratic breathing.

Soft whimpers escaped and I cursed to myself as one of the guards murmured that he heard something. I scrambled underneath Antonio's bed, trying to remain quiet as the heavy footsteps drew closer and closer to the room. The door opened and a single guard came inside, pausing every few moments to listen.

I struggled to keep silent as a clap of thunder resounded outside. The guard left the room afterwards and I waited until I heard the front door close to clamber out of the tight space and to Antonio's side where he was still barely breathing.

"Antonio, come on! Get up! We have to get you to the doctor!" I tried to help him sit up while I took in the multiple stab wounds marring his torso, staining his clothes a dreadful crimson.

He coughed and more of that awful color dribbled down the side of his mouth, "Lovi… I-I want you to do something for me. Promise me that you'll do th-this."

"No, I don't want to hear any talking from you! You need to get those wounds taken care of right now!"

Antonio placed his bloodied hand to my cheek, marking it with fresh blood and smiled weakly and knowingly.

He wouldn't survive this.

We both knew that.

I just didn't want to accept it.

I _refused _to accept it.

"Antonio, don't do this-"

"Promise me…" he rasped. "That you'll be happy- that you won't cling to the past. Learn to love another as I have loved you."

"Don't talk like that, you'll be just fine!" I couldn't stop the tears from falling. My heart was ripping open at the seams, bleeding out just as Antonio was. And I was powerless to stop it.

"My dear sweet Lovi, everything will be just fine," he continued to smile as if nothing was wrong and how I wanted to wipe it off his face. Everything was not going to be fine! And it never would be!

Not without him…!

He… made me whole.

"Please, I-" he gently pulled me down and my lips met with his bloody and ever-growing colder ones.

"Be happy," his eyes dimmed a little as we pulled away. "Do that for me. I need you to promise."

I sobbed openly before replying with a weak "I promise."

His emerald eyes then closed forever accompanied by a perfect smile, like one would have while dreaming pleasantly. I hid my face in his hair, my cries muffled by his brunette curls. And if there were those listening, no one would help.

His heart stopped beating while mine continued without its companion.

* * *

><p>I arrived back at the castle, clothes bloodstained and damp from the rain. I did not make eye contact even as I heard Feliciano's voice from the stairs.<p>

"Well? Did you do as I asked?"

I nodded and answered, "Yes."

"Good," Feliciano walked towards me, obviously examining me.

I showed him my hands that were also covered in the color I now loathed, "His blood has been spilled, my lord. I hope I am in your good graces again."

"You always have been," he replied with a smile. "And it's Feliciano. Well, you'd better get to bed. It's been a long night, I assume."

I bowed quickly before rapidly making my way up the stairs and down the hall to the servant's quarters where I had unexpectedly run into Clara and her expression was one I wouldn't forget.

"Lovino!" she came near me. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

I looked at her from underneath my hood, "It's not my blood."

"Antonio's?" she guessed and I cringed at the name, my knees growing weak beneath me.

Saying nothing, I buckled to the floor, shaking horribly. And even when she pulled me into a caring embrace, my heart continued to collapse like feeble cherry blossoms in a storm.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Reviews/favorites/alerts are appreciated~**

**This is NightSociety signing out!**


	6. Fatal Lullaby

**Okay, last chapter. I believe all there is after this is the epilogue unless I can fit a long enough chapter between now and then. We'll see XD All righty, quick note: this chapter does quite a few time skips but it was necessary. I felt that there was no need to prolong the inevitable.**

**Anywho, thanks to those who have read! Your support was greatly appreciated! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Warnings: Death**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Fatal Lullaby**

When I awoke to the bright sunlight drabbling through the curtains, Clara was the first person I saw and she placed a warm rag on my forehead with a worried smile.

"Good to see you're awake. You were unconscious for almost three weeks," she said, brushing my cheek with the back of her hand tenderly. "Feliciano's been worried about you."

I attempted to question how worried he was but no sound came out.

What the-?

"You lied to me about taking your medicine, didn't you?" she placed a new rag into a bowl of warm water on the bedside table, apparently not noticing my little dilemma. "You passed out merely moments after we ran into each other in the hallway."

I was silent (not that I had the choice to be) and took in my surroundings groggily, realizing that I was no longer in the servant's quarters. I was in a room I recognized- Feliciano's room.

Clara seemed to have noticed my confusion, "Feliciano had us bring you to his room while he slept in the spare one next door. It seems like everything is finally back to normal. Well, save for Milena being here but she is such a kind and gentle soul. I think you'll like her."

I could only nod and she placed her hand behind my head, lifting me up slightly so I could drink from the cup of water she placed to my lips. Never did I realize how thirsty I was until the cool liquid travelled down my throat and I avidly drank it all.

She removed her hand from my head and took the warm, damp rag from my forehead and gave me a puzzling look, "Is something wrong, Lovino- besides the obvious? You haven't spoken this entire time."

I tapped my throat and shrugged, signaling to her that I was just as confused as she was.

"Could it be because of your health issue…? No, that's impossible- you've had complications before and it's never affected your speech. Odd," Clara played with a strand of her hair thoughtfully but then shook her head and put on a feigned smile. "Get some rest, dear. I'll tell Feliciano you're doing better."

Clara then left me alone in the silence- save for the birds chirping merrily outside the window. The sun's rays shone almost blindingly into the room, casting it's radiance on my more than sullen mood.

_Is that you, Antonio? _I thought, ghosting my fingertips along my lips- where he had last kissed me. _Are you smiling at me?_

The sun seemed to have glowed a bit brighter before dimming down a bit.

_You're reminding me of the promise I made, aren't you?_

The light grew for a mere moment until settling into a comfortable luminosity and I instantly pictured Antonio's grin.

Yes, that was him. There was no mistaking it.

Removing the covers, I stepped out of bed slowly and stood, sitting back down when the room began to spin. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed silently. Standing again, I exited the room and treaded down the stairs carefully, pausing midway when I heard the voices of Clara and Feliciano.

"How is he?"

"He is awake, Your Highness," Clara replied.

"Excellent!" I could practically see the smile on my brother's face.

"But, he does not speak, my lord. I do not know why, however, I have a suspicion."

Feliciano was silent, allowing Clara to continue.

"Whatever happened last night has affected him greatly to where it's not that he cannot speak but rather is afraid to lest he say something he will truly regret. Before he fainted, he told me that he was never going to speak of what took place."

Could she possibly be right?

I don't remember making that vow of silence…

But then again, I did pass out.

I can only imagine what I said.

Feliciano's prolonging silence was beginning to worry me so I went further down the stairs and hesitated when Milena spoke in a reassuring tone, "I'm sure he'll be back to normal soon, darling. There's nothing to worry about."

My brother did not respond and said to no one in the room, "Lovino, were you planning on joining us or standing at the stairs for the rest of the day?"

Shuffling into the dining area, I gave a quick bow to both Milena and Feliciano, avoiding the castigating stare I knew Clara was burning into the back of my head.

"I assume you're feeling well?" Feliciano offered a seat to me and I was mentally debating whether I should take it or not but his insistent gaze made me cave and I took it, glancing around for the queen to show up at any given moment.

"Don't worry, Mother is not here. She won't be coming back for quite some time. Not until the baby's born, at least- or rather our son. She's determined that it'll be a boy or she'll reconsider coming to visit. She left the castle to us while she went to live in some other expensive home she has built somewhere in this godforsaken country," Feliciano caught my look and read it instantly.

There was a single word that stood out to me in that entire explanation.

Baby?

What baby?

What did I miss?

Staring at Feliciano, silently asking for him to enlighten me, I took note of the faint sparkle of the ring on Milena's left hand. I was unconscious through the wedding. Wasn't it a bit soon?

"Yes, you missed the wedding, sadly," Feliciano said. "Mother decided to schedule it sooner than expected- with King Matteo's approval of course. She thought it best for a young, vibrant couple such as us to not let our love for each other lessen in the slightest and had us married as soon as possible."

In much more blunt terms, that meant "get married so you'll be tied down for the rest of your life in your own little slice of hell with a woman you don't even love."

"And added to that, Milena is two weeks pregnant," he smiled with Milena and she nodded happily.

With a nod, I met my brother's ocher orbs.

Despite everything, they seemed… livelier today.

There was no doubt in my mind that the only bright side to this was the baby. Feliciano had always loved children and dreamed of having his own someday. At least there was some good resulting from this rushed occasion.

"So you're Lovino," Milena smiled warmly at me, her azure eyes glistening like the ocean that converged with the shore. "It's such a pleasure that I finally get to meet you. I'm Milena Biachi."

"Hello…" I rasped, the word burning in my throat.

Clara had a surprised expression that matched Feliciano's. Both were amazed that this woman who I had just met not even minutes ago, had gotten me to speak- and I was rather astonished as well.

"Hold on one moment, I think I've seen you before," Milena pointed to me and I blinked a few times. "Ah, yes, I remember you now! You're Antonio's friend, aren't you? I saw you walking with him around Terra di Dio a few times while I was visiting. I'm one of his long distance cousins- he never mentioned me, did he?" she ended this with a polite laugh.

I winced subtly at the Spaniard's name and shook my head nonetheless, speaking past the searing in my throat, "No, I'm afraid he didn't."

"I wonder how he's doing. He always forgets to write to his family and that worries us," Milena gazed out the window and into the sky.

So she didn't know of his passing…

"I'm sure he's doing fine," my voice was still very hoarse and barely audible, almost as if there were actual boundaries to keep me from breaking the second promise I made.

I finally figured out how she was able to break my shell so easily, what made feel at ease around her: she reminded me of Antonio. Everything that was in him was in her. Even in death, he was still here…

"So he does speak, thank goodness!" Feliciano wrapped his arm around my shoulder and grinned. "I don't think I would be able to withstand you not talking, _fratello!"_

I gave him a small smile in return but it was one I didn't mean.

I was smiling through my pain- through the burning sensation of the promise I did not mean to make in my despair of losing Antonio. The sudden thought of my dead lover made my heart clench.

And there was no medicine to take this agony away.

* * *

><p>Feliciano was pacing outside of the room worriedly, becoming more and more uneasy from Milena's repeated yells of pain due to contractions. I waited patiently against the wall, watching my brother move back and forth down the hall and I started to become perturbed as well.<p>

"I'm sure she's fine, my lord," I chimed in, hoping to alleviate his anxiety some. "She's strong. She'll pull through."

This, however, did not slow his stride.

I gave up on trying to comfort him and continued a trend of silence. Only when the sound we had been waiting for could be heard did we release the breaths we didn't realize we had been holding.

Crying.

And it was a beautiful, strong cry at that.

Feliciano stared at the door, listening to the sound that was the sign of life, of the first breath that had been taken in and released.

What seemed like an eternity later, a midwife opened the door and smiled at us, "It's a girl; a beautiful, healthy girl."

It wasn't the boy that the former queen had aspired for. Therefore, she wouldn't be coming to visit. Of course, not that I minded. Feliciano described her as a thorn in our side. And I won't argue. She was.

The midwife then stepped aside so Feliciano and I could enter the room and Milena was gazing fondly at the infant, stroking the baby's cheek with her forefinger.

Feliciano moved to sit beside his wife and daughter, simply smiling.

The newborn was already dressed in a white linen gown, staring at her parents curiously. Tufts of brown hair could be seen protruding from the blanket as she cooed lightly.

"I've decided to name her Felícita. It means fortune and good luck," Milena announced, shifting her gaze to my brother, grinning when she earned his nod of approval. She placed her head on Feliciano's shoulder tiredly though never taking her eyes off their daughter.

Feliciano kissed Milena's head tenderly, showing his support.

"He seems happy," Clara said quietly to me. "And very in love."

"He loves her, but not in a way a man would love a woman. He cares for her and wishes her no harm like a brother would wish the same for his sister," I replied and she gave me a questioning look.

"And would you care to tell me how you know of this?"

I shook my head, "I'm his brother. I can read him like an open book."

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty, the English army is starting to overpower us and there are not nearly enough soldiers to hold them off, especially when Arthur's best fighter is leading them!" a soldier reported once entering the drawing room, clearly panicked.<p>

"That would be Alfred, am I correct?" Feliciano was sounding relatively calm about this entire situation.

"Yes, my lord," the soldier nodded. "The warriors don't want to fight anymore. They've said if you want them to keep going, raise their pay."

Feliciano scoffed bitterly, "It takes money to have the desire protect a country? People never cease to amaze me. All right, so be it. I have families to protect. Terra di Dio's soldiers should be arriving soon as well."

"But, Your Majesty, that would mean raising the taxes of the villagers. I don't think they'd be too pleased. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" the man at the door wondered.

It sounded like Feliciano stopped breathing altogether for he did not move for the longest time. He then clenched and unclenched his fists, "…Yes."

"As you wish, Your Highness," the soldier bowed and left.

I glanced at Feliciano from my periphery.

He had that dark look in his eyes again. Something I hoped to never see again and the night I last saw Antonio alive came rushing back with nothing but a filter of red over the memory- a filter of blood. I shook my head, trying to be rid of the accursed images.

Milena was cradling Felícita in her arms as she looked at Feliciano, "Feliciano, are you feeling all right? You look awfully pale."

"I'm fine," he answered monotonously.

Liar.

"If you're sure…" Milena trailed off with uncertainty.

"I'm positive," Feliciano didn't take his eyes away from the window. "There's nothing to worry about. Everything will be all right."

I somehow doubted his assurance…

* * *

><p>The sound of soft singing could be heard as I passed by the master bedroom. I halted midstride and leaned in, raking through the crack in the door. Feliciano was walking around the room, rocking his daughter to sleep while singing our childhood lullaby. I could see that Milena was already asleep and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face.<p>

"Lovino, you haven't actually gotten to see her up close have you?" Feliciano muttered from inside, once again detecting my presence.

I opened the door further, "I'm afraid not."

He motioned for me to come closer and I complied, eyes widening slightly. The child was all Feliciano- her hair, her skin color, even down to the single curl that stood out from all the rest. But her eyes were her mother's, mimicking the ocean and capturing its beauty in a single feature.

"She's beautiful," I said, my voice low and Felícita reached out at me with a curious gurgle.

"Thank you," Feliciano smiled, now only humming the lullaby.

The infant's eyes were slipping closed and she fought sleep valiantly before finally caving in, holding onto her father's clothing tightly. That grin never left Feliciano's face.

He was truly happy.

And never did I realize that I was beginning to feel the same and that I was relying on my brother as a reason for my existence now more than ever.

The happiness would be short-lived, however.

Times like these never lasted.

And as Feliciano finished the last verse, there was sadness beginning to lace into his tone, making the song sound like the weeping of a forlorn heart.

* * *

><p>The commotion outside had been going on for a good hour or so and never lessened in volume. The villagers were unhappy and afraid- the raise in taxes and the closing in of the English army were starting to make them all restless. And they had a good reason to be.<p>

Neighboring countries that were supposed to aid us in this fight had backed down at the last minute, sending what they thought were condolences. Feliciano's face showed no emotion as the riot outside grew louder and louder, frightening Felícita and causing her to cry from her crib.

Milena was strangely absent and Feliciano hadn't budged so I was the one left to comfort her, "Your Highness, what do you plan on doing?"

"This country is going to end soon," was what he said in a crestfallen tone, causing my anger to boil in the pit of my stomach.

"How can you say that? You still have yet to save Cuore e L'anima!" I protested and though I thought he would be angry at me for my outburst, he just looked at me.

"No. There is no hope. I've failed to protect this country. They'll come for me soon," he turned back to the window with an aloof atmosphere looming over him.

"Forgive the intrusion, my lord, but I need to speak with Lovino when you are finished," Clara suddenly entered the room.

"No, I'm done," he waved me away and I set a now calm Felícita back into her crib.

Clara took me by my wrist and dragged me down the stairs, shoving me into an empty room where all the other servants were gathered as well.

"Clara, what in the world is going on?" I demanded, though I had a much more colorful vocabulary I could've used instead.

"We don't know. We were just ordered that all servants stay in here," she replied.

"Something's going on and I need to find out. Feliciano's not himself. All he was saying was that they're coming for him but do you have any idea who?" I growled in frustration.

The clatter of heavy footsteps soon reverberated throughout the entire castle and diminished into the distance, going up what I assumed was the stairs. It was only a few minutes before they could be heard again and then faded out the door.

I couldn't take it anymore.

Pulling open the doors, I ran out and up the stairs, ignoring the yells of Clara and the others to return. When I reached Feliciano's room, Felícita was practically screaming and my younger brother was nowhere to be found. All that was left were two pieces of paper on the bed- one in an envelope and one not.

Picking up the latter, I scanned over it, biting my lip with tension when I identified that it was Feliciano's handwriting. And he was in quite a rush by the looks of it.

_Lovino,_

_I want to thank you for all that you have done for me in my lifetime. I truly, and in all honesty, appreciate it. You could not have been a better brother and I will forever consider you one, no matter what others say. Also, I would like to apologize for all the hurt that I've caused. In my jealousy, I made a decision that I thought was going to save our relationship but ended up destroying it._

_I am so sorry._

_I cannot say it enough._

_I can only pray that you will find it in your heart to forgive me._

_But, if you could complete one last lifetime request, nothing could possibly make me happier. Milena has fled the country and gone back to what I assume was her home and has left our daughter behind, as you can see. Since I am to leave this world in but a few short moments, I want you to take her and raise her as your own child. Leave this place and go to the countryside, away from the hell life of a noble._

_She deserves far better than this. Any child does._

_Tell her nothing of her biological parents until you believe the time is right- or not at all if that is what you wish. She is your daughter now and I trust that you will take good care of her._

_There is another letter accompanying this one and if you would be so kind as to give it to Ludwig, please._

_I can die happy knowing you have done this for me, though God knows I don't deserve it._

_Lo vi amo e vi ringrazio._

_Your brother,_

_Feliciano_

To say that I was terrified was an understatement. There were no words to describe how I was feeling. Without thinking, I grabbed a cloak and the baby from the crib, not finding it in my soul to leave her crying. I pulled on the garment and ran outside and to the wooden platform where a large crowd had gathered, chanting angrily at him:

"_Kill the king!"_

"_Off with his head!"_

My brother stood there, his eyes downcast and wrists bound tightly by ropes. I wanted to cry out his name but nothing came out. Just like before. His eyes then scanned across the assembly and met mine directly and with the smallest of smiles as he noticed the bundle in my arms that was his daughter, mouthed "thank you."

He was then forced to kneel and the headsman watched to see if my brother would quiver at the glistening of his massive sword. Feliciano, however, did not budge. A man with smoky white hair and crimson eyes was standing next to my brother at the platform, and gripped at Feliciano's hair furiously.

"I am Gilbert Bielschmidt! Many of you are probably wondering why I am here but I have the same intentions as you: to see this _traitorous cockroach_ die! This man has failed to protect his country from the might of the English kingdom ruled by Arthur and his best warrior Alfred! He has also murdered a dear friend of mine, Antonio Carriedo, nephew of King Matteo! Antonio was a dear friend of mine that I shall never forget and I will never forgive this insect for what he's done! Off with his head!"

Bielschmidt…?

Ludwig's brother!

What the hell!

Gilbert released my brother roughly and nodded towards the headsman to get be done with it. Over the noise, I could barely hear Felícita's cries and I proceeded to hush her and even then she did not stop. It was like she could feel it.

Her father was about to die.

And it was killing her just as it was killing me.

All this time I could sense Feliciano's eyes on us, capturing us one last time before the headsman sword rose into the air and its sharp edge glinted dangerously in the sunlight. It was brought down with brutal force and before I saw the color I so deeply hated, I hid Felícita's face in the crook of my neck, holding her close.

There was a nauseating tear of flesh before a thud and the crowd went absolutely wild, still chanting incoherent phrases and raising their fists up and down in the air.

I fell to my knees, the tears flowing vigorously down my cheeks and the infant in my arms whimpered and sniffled in my ear as her own tears hit my skin. Her grip on my clothing grew stronger and the church knell echoed in the background.


	7. Epilogue: My Rest

**Phew, short chapter is short. Sorry about that but it's an epilogue, no? /shot. Anyway, thanks to those who stuck around and read this story, not to mention if you reviewed/favorited/alerted! I love you all! You made this fic possible to finish! So now, my lovelies, enjoy the last installment of _Lethal Eloquence._**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**My Rest**

I made my way back to the castle sluggishly and honestly not paying attention to where I was going. Felícita was sleeping soundly in my arms, her face nuzzled into my chest and one dimpled hand clasping onto my shirt tightly. The church bells continued to reverberate into the sky, announcing what had taken place in the previous moments to those who did not have the 'privilege' of attending.

A flock of pigeons flew by us in a gust of wind, disappearing into the sky.

_Feliciano…_

I continued my way into the castle, immediately being pulled into a hug by Clara and receiving worried glances by the other servants. I must have not had any sort of expression on my face for Clara continued her sorrowful stare at me.

"Lovino, I-" it was clear that she was trying to choke back the oncoming tears.

"It's all right, Clara. I'd rather not talk about it. I'm taking her away from here and to the countryside," I said while lacking emotion.

She nodded and turned her attention to the baby and placed her hand tenderly on Felícita's head, brushing back the silky curls of hair with a smile, "Poor girl. What will she do without her mother and father…?"

"I'm raising her as my own daughter- at Feliciano's request," the name stung on my lips.

Clara let out a small sigh of relief at hearing this, glancing back at a maid and took the bag handed to her, holding it out towards me, "You will be careful out there, won't you? Please do, you know how I worry. And write to me when you get the chance. I want to know how you two are holding up."

I nodded, taking the bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

It would be a long trip and I would need to find a home as soon as possible.

"Everything is in there, Lovino. Money, clothes, supplies for the baby and those two letters Feliciano left," a maid gave me a short version of the long list she probably had written in her mind.

"Thank you," I adjusted it on my shoulder. No wonder it was so heavy…

"Wait, not everything," Clara retreated into another room and the sounds of her rummaging through a few things could be heard in the silence. She then returned, carrying a small wooden box in her hands.

When she reached me, she pulled up the lid and a forsaken melancholic tune began to play and I noticed the small smile that graced Felícita's lips as the music continued with sleep tightening its embrace on her. In the center, two figurines- a man and a woman- danced with each other in a circle in the center. Clara then closed it back.

"Clara, this is…" I had no words.

"I made it for Felícita- I had others help of course. I want you to give this to her when she is of the age to truly cherish it," Clara delicately placed it into the bag. "There. You're set."

"Thank you, again."

Clara brought me into another embrace and whispered, "Take care of her, Lovino. You're all she has left."

"I will, don't worry," I replied in the same hushed voice and she kissed my cheek like a mother bidding her son goodbye.

"You know it's nearly impossible not to- especially when it comes to you," she had a subtle smile.

"But wait, what about you, Clara? What will you do?" I questioned, turning to leave.

"I'll be fine. You just go."

Hesitantly, I allowed a smile and departed from the castle without a second glance at it.

* * *

><p>Once again in Terra di Dio, I approached King Matteo's enormous home, reminding the guards of who I was and they cautiously allowed me in. They watchful eyes left me as soon as they saw Felícita in my arms, thinking nothing of me. I was immediately led down the hall by a young maid and she asked me questions along the way.<p>

"So you're not here to see the king?" she wondered, raising an eyebrow as she glanced back at me.

"No. I was hoping that his friend Ludwig was here," was my answer.

"Oh. You seem to have caught him at a rather bad time. He says he's not in the mood to see anyone and has isolated himself all day. He's been stuck inside his guest room ever since he heard that King Feliciano was executed."

News travelled fast.

"Nonetheless, it's important that I see him. I have something to give him," I persisted.

"If you say so," she shrugged and stopped in front of a door, knocking on it. When she had received permission to enter, she looked at me and stepped inside only to stop at the doorway, "Wait here."

"What is it?" Ludwig's tone was disconsolate, slurring almost.

"You have someone that is here to see you, sir. He says it's urgent."

"I'm not in the mood," he waved her away, not even looking from the window.

"His name is Lovino Vargas."

The German visibly tensed and he turned, his steely blue gaze on me. The maid bowed and left so I could enter the room. Ludwig's eyes instantly went to the baby and I held her even closer, a paternal instinct that had already unconsciously been implanted in me only moments after having the child become my own.

"Yes, what can I do for you, Lovino?" Ludwig's voice still held that empty tendency.

"I have a letter for you," I paused to dig it out of the bag and held it out to him, "from Feliciano."

His breath hitched in his throat and the letter slips breezily through my fingers when he takes it and opens it with shaky hands. As he reads, his expression softens into that of a smile, one that was genuine and the amity he had for my brother became as pure as his crystal blue eyes.

"He loved you," I broke the passive silence. "I'm sure it says that in the letter but I figured you should hear it from someone other than him. Even when he married Milena, it was clear that he never once stopped thinking about you."

"…and I loved him, too," he murmured not to me, but to the paper as if he was actually speaking to my brother. His gaze drifted back to Felícita and he moved closer to us and my guard went up immediately for his intentions were unknown.

But his advancement slowed to where he could study the infant at a reasonable distance and that smile never left his face, "Is she Feliciano's?"

I nodded, gently removing the blanket so Felícita's face became fully visible. He hummed in thought and I knew what he was seeing: my brother. He lived in this child.

"Thank you for coming here," he changed the subject and took a single step back.

I shook my head, "It was all Feliciano's doing. But you're welcome. I really must be going now."

"Good luck to you, Lovino. If you ever need anything…" he trailed off, now unsure of his offer.

I merely nodded, understanding what he meant and took my leave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four years later…<strong>_

"Papa! Papa!" a girl with curls of chestnut hair and azure eyes bounced through the front door, holding her favorite rag doll she named Angel.

I turned my attention away from the letter I was reading from Clara, "Yes, Felí? What is it?"

"There's a man outside who wants to talk to you. He walks funny, too. I think he's hurt," she said.

"Now, Felícita," my voice took a reprimanding tone as I raised an eyebrow at her and her eyes immediately fell, knowing that she was in trouble when I used her full name, "what have I told you about talking to strangers?"

"To not to…" she began plucking at the yarn hair of the doll, keeping her eyes away from mine. "But he seemed so nice and asked for you so I didn't think he was a complete stranger…"

With a sigh, I placed my hand on her head, smiling at the pout that was akin to my brother's, "What in the world am I going to do with you?"

She grinned at that having escaped her lecture easily.

"Well, stay here while I go and talk to him, okay?"

"Okay, Papa," Felícita nodded, sitting on the floor and opening the music box I had given to her on her birthday. Her gaze was transfixed on the two dancing figures in the center as she hummed along with it happily.

Stepping outside cautiously, I warily eyed the man standing underneath the large tree in our front yard. He was running his fingers along the bark, gazing up at the dancing leaves every so often.

I watched him circle around it a few times and saw that he indeed had a small limp in his step. He was hurt- or had been, at least. Clearing my throat to get his attention, he grinned at me.

And it was one I knew far too well and tried too hard to forget.

There was no way it could be…!

It just wasn't possible…!

"Lovi, _mi amor," _he continued to smile and those words sent chills of yearning throughout my entire body. He walked closer and the gap between us was only a few meager feet. Holding his arms out wide, I began walking towards him without much of my own control and without second thoughts.

I reached him finally and he wrapped his arms around me tightly while I grasped onto him, trying to hold back the broken sobs and escaping tears. He kissed my head repeatedly and grip on his clothing stiffened to where I was certain that I was cutting through the cloth. I took in everything- his smell, his heartbeat, his even breaths, his entire being.

He was real…!

This wasn't a dream- a beautiful nightmare!

"You're really here," I muttered into his chest.

"_No llores, mi amor. No llores," _he wiped my tears away with his warm, supple hands.

I placed mine over his to keep them there, meeting his emerald orbs that I had only seen in my dreams. Pulling me closer, his lips brushed the tip of my nose and moved down to my lips. He closed the space between us softly, almost hesitantly. Antonio drew back slightly, gazing at me through half-lidded eyes.

Instantly, I longed for the contact and acted with my own fervent gentle kiss. His hands were on my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck- like two pieces to the perfectly broken puzzle.

I was whole again.

"Papa?" Felícita's small voice brought me back to reality. She was watching us from the doorway and Angel was tucked firmly underneath her chin.

I smiled and beckoned her over once Antonio had released me. The girl hurriedly clung to my leg, peering up at Antonio meekly.

"Hello," Antonio grinned, kneeling down so he could be at eye level with her. "My name is Antonio. What's yours?"

"F-Felícita," she replied. "But Papa calls me Felí."

"Such a lovely name," he smiled and the girl turned a dark shade of red. Felícita giggled a bit and buried her face in my leg.

Standing to his feet, Antonio gave me a questioning look but was immediately interrupted when Felícita introduced her rag doll to him and chatting animatedly.

I watched the two- rather happily- at what had become my family.

I had kept my promise after all.


End file.
